I'll Eat You Into Bankruptcy
by su19981013
Summary: Olivier.A x Roy.M Roy and olivier go through some emothional times together
1. Chapter 1 Flabby Flashbacks

i DO NOT own Fma (although i really wish i did!) this story contains weight gain in later chapters. if you dont like it dont read it!

this story contains Olivier.A x Roy.M. there is NO sex or nudity.

the story is set in the Central and Olivier has to work with mustang and his men for 2 weeks. (dispite being a higher rank than mustang she has to obey his orders...)

The first chapter is about Oliviers childhood.

* * *

><p><span>I'll Eat You Into Bankruptcy! chap.1<span>

12:50 pm

Olivier Sat in a small wooden cair in frount of Roy Mustangs Desk.

She was hungry...

Her stomach growled quietly. Although she tryed to hide it. She tryed not to let her hunger get the better of her.

Mustang began to blabber on about what she had to do over the next two weeks whilst shes in central. But She didn't listen. Although she tryed ..she simply couldn't.

Her Hunger **_had _**gotten the better of her.

Olivier Mira Armstrong barely ate anything in a day...She had to keep her weight down. She didn't want to be the type of girl who got tired just from climbing the stairs. Not again anyway...

She Began to think back...back to thoose days...

_Flashback_

There was a knock at the door. Oliviers Mother shouted "i'll get it!". Her Brothers an sisters ran to door with her mother. She was a lazy and slightly stubborn child so she simply just sat there. If it was that important then the person should have to come to her. Not her go to it. She used to be a 'normal' girl. she used to play with dolls and do her hair with her sisters Amue and Strongine. When she was 7 her father taught her how to use swords and guns. She was the strongest! or was she...her brother had alchemy...she trained day after day trying to impress her father.

2 years later he went out to war...

The nine year old had no one to impress...why should she train...why?

Now three years on.

The Twelve year old sat at her desk looking bored and annoyed. Her sword lay on her desk...polished And clean... she always said to herself..."i'll use it again soon..."

she opened a chocolate bar which was also on her desk... She hadnt used her sword for 3 years. Nearly 4 as she was about to turn 13 ,2 mounths later. She had forgotten how to use it.

Most days the girl sat at her desk...eating chocolate. she didnt know what to do. she had barely any friends that she could play with. All of her friends where boys. No girls waned to hang around with her. They all said "no shes gross".

This day was the most boring of them all...

"Olivier Come here Quickly!" Her mother cried.

Olivier was bored so she choose to go and see what was the matter. She stumbled out of her chair and ran down the stairs. At the bottem of the stairs she fell to her knees and wiped sweat from off her face. She loked up. And to her surprise she saw her fathers face. She ran over and hugged her father like her brothers and sisters.

Her father pushed them all away. and said to Olivier .."my..um..havnt you grown?"

He was right in that fact. Olivier was a tall child. She was 5ft 8 tall. But her father didnt notice that.

"Olivier can i have a private chat with you quickly..."

Olivier had a confused look on her face. She followed behind her father.

"what happen to you!" he said sturnly.

"What what do you mean?" she said in a confused tone.

Oliviers father poked her in her tummy.

"You've gotten...Fat?." She knew he was right...she wasnt the type to play outside all day. she didnt exactly watch her callories or diet. Thats why all the girls stayed away from her... they all said "no shes gross ..shes fat.." but Olivier chose to ignore the fat part. It was the first time anyone had said that to her face.

She was the tallest of the girls..and the fattest...

"but.."

"But what.. you cant hide the fact your overweight"

Olivier began to cry. She had never cryed in her not since her father went out to war. She never expected her Dad to say that.

She ran off. She pushed past her brothers and her mother and ran down the garden. she ran till she could no longer see the house...

"what did you say to her?" they all said.

Olivier saw a tree and ran and hid behind it..."*huff* im not that fat? am i? She poked at her shirt in disgust.

"Olivier are you ok?" A voice asked. A boy sat next to her and put his hand around her shoulder.

she looked the boy in the eyes. The boy was about the same height as she was. But he was slim. His hair was Black As Black as his eyes. He had a hansome muscular face. He smiled warmly at her. She knew instantly who it was. 'Roy Mustang' The only person in the school who was always nice to her. he would never say anything to her that would hurt her feelings. She turned her head away from him and rubbed her eyes.

"why are you crying?

"im not *sob* crying"

"im not blind...your crying"

"So what...Evan I cry Sometimes" she said sturnly.

"yeah so do i. But i don't want to see you upset. Tell me anything. Im here for you!"

"My..Father returned home from war today..."

"Isnt that a good thing?" He questioned.

"The First thing he said was that i had gotten Fat."

There was silence.

"Well. you are kinda chubby. But your beautiful. Out of all your sisters you certainly got the looks."

He was right. The rest of her sisters looked like men in drag. The chubby girl stopped crying.

"Your just saying that...you say that to every girl." Olivier said glumly.

"yeah..but i dont always mean it... I think your pretty and you shouldnt worry!"

Olivier turned her head and look at Roy.

"personally. I Hate all those girls who starve themselves to be stick insects!" They chuckled.

Roy placed his hand gently on Oliviers belly and rubbed it gently.

"Im serious when i say this." He placed His head on her shoulder. "your amazingly beautiful".

She smiled and said.."thank you Roy." when suddenly they heared small childlike voices shouting "OLIVIER..SIS WHERE ARE YOU?"

"well look who it is!"Roy said jokely.

He stood up and held out his hand to help Olivier up. She turned and saw her siblings running after her.

Suddenly Roy put his hands around her shoulders to hug her. he wisperred 3 words to her.

"i. love. you" and suddenly ran off blushing. Oliver turned around to see if anyone was watching.

"was that a dare?" she said to herself. She was waiting for Jean Havoc And Heymans breda to jump out of the bushes and shout "HAHA we tricked you fatso!" But there was nothing. was Roy Being truthful?

A small arm hugged her leg. "Sis sis ware woo ok?" Alex said.

"yeah" she smiled down at her brother.

A week later.

"Dad im really not sure ..i havnt done this in years."

"You cwan dwo it Owivier!" Alex her 4 year old brother said.

Oliver was stood in the middle of the hall.(in the armstrong mansion!) She was holding her sword with a tight grip. Her Dad was training her how to use it again. well it was part of her diet...he had made the cooks make all her meals smaller and healthyier and he made her train everyday. He had also banned chocolate bars and sweets...which was the hardest part for olivier as that was all she would eat...

she stood with her feet apart. she was embarrssed...she was better at using this sword when she was 7 than now...when shes 12...

her father started to run at her. with his sword in his hand.

"oh crap" she shouted. she ran towards him. They smashed there swords together. Olivier was sweating and huffing and puffing...she wasnt used to physical activity...

"tierd already?" her father said meanly.

"Shut up." Olivier staed.

"dont blame me..im not the one whos seriously unfit. at least im not fat! haha"

but you are fat..olivier thought. Her dad was about as wide as he is tall...how was he so good at this.

"You really let yourself go..fatso!" Her father said sturnly.

"grrr im FED UP...with you calling me fat..." Olivier. held her sword up and smashed it towards her fathers. the power was so strong she had knocked him to the floor. "Whos Unfit know!"

it was probably her dads mean remarks which made olivier so sturn and harsh.

Mounths past...Olivier became more skilled at using her sword... she had lost weight. She wasn't exactly 'slim'. she was nice and muscular. She could lift weights like professionals and shoot targets with a bow and arrow better than Robin Hood. She could run faster thab Roy Mustang. And most of the boys in the school thought she was amazing. The girls where always asking her how she does her hair and where she got her lipgloss from.

although she thought...why? just becuase shes slimmer shes popular... why wasnt everyone nice to her when she was chubby?

* * *

><p>"you got that olivier? ?" Mustang asked.<p>

she shook her head trying to forget about the flashback.

"yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>There wil be another chapter soon! Keep a look out for it! please review and give me some new ideas for storys! thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Slimmimg Summary

**i dont own fma -never have ,probably(most certainly) never will ...:(**

* * *

><p>*<em>growl*<em>im hungry" Roy announced loudly as he rubbed his toned gut. "Care to join me for lunch Olivier?" Mustang asked politely.

"Sorry ive gained a few pounds...equivilent exchange .. to lose a few." Olivier stated

"You look thin as ever Major!" Roy said happily!

"Thanks Mustang" Olivier said. "i don't want to be fat again. But what harm would one meal do. ...i couldnt risk it" she thought to herself.

"So you coming?" Mustang asked again.

"Ok but im not eating." Olivier Once again stated.

The two of them walk down the stairs. Every so often Roy trys to make Idle Olivier Replys with is a 'Yes' a 'No' or a 'Maybe so...'

When finnaly they reach the cantine. The smell Linggers around the whole room causing Oliviers stomache to growl again. Roy gets a beef hotpot and 2 bread rolls. the one meal is almost twice the size of anything Olivier would eat for lunch. "How do you eat that much?" Olivier had a disgusted look on her face."Its not that hard...I can eat alot! But this isn't evan alot!"

*Growl* Oliviers stomache Growls louder. So loud in fact that Roy hears. He raise's One Eyebrow and says "sure your not hungry!"

"N-n-no im fine" She says as she clentches her stomach. She hadnt eaten a thing since lunch time the day before. Evan for Olivier thats a long time to go without food. Her stomach hurt.

"Have some of this" Mustang says kindly as he pushes the bowl of Beef hotpot over to Olivier.

"Im Not hungry! Im fine!" Olivier says sharply.

"Quit Lying" Mustang says sturnly. "When was the last time you ate something?

"This morning you dope!At breakfast!"Olivier had lyed. Again. Roy had known Olivier Most of his life. He knew wether she was lying or wether she was telling the truth. "Dont lie to me." He said sturnly.

"It was yesterday...lunch time."Olivier said cautiously.

"Why are you starving yourself?"

"Im not.."

"You are!" "Its not healthy..." Roy said sadly.

"But being fat isn't healthy either." She said stubbornly.

"you where nicer when you where Fat!"Mustang stated with slight anger in his deep voice.

"You dont understand" Olivier said as if she had been defeated.

"No i dont..." Roy placed his hand on top of oliviers and rubbed it softly. "I dont want to see you upset...im here for you you can tell me anything." Olivier began to blush She remembered the last time he had said that to her. His warm hand felt like Hevan.

"well."

"After Alex was born My father decided to make him the owner of the house And the head of the Armstrong Family. If anything where Ever to happen to him. I didn't know this until a little while ago but. I was going to be the head of the family. The first female leader. Wouldn't that be amazing! But the reason im not. was because i was Chubby." Olivier sighed. " I want to show my father that that will Never  Happen again." " That happend in the past. And i want to forget about that past. All the Bullying and Teasing .Sometimes i wonder why my father does dispise me so much because of it."

"Im sorry."

"Dont worry. I'm not out to impress my father any more. He's never been supportive towards my actions. theres always a fault in whatever i do. "

*growl* "Dont remind me.." Olivier said glumly as she looked down at her gut.

"You cant starve yourself though." He pointed at the hotpot.

"Ok" Olivier smilled warmly at Mustang. Mustang blushed. "Am i falling for Mustang?" Olivier thought in her head.

* * *

><p><strong> This chapter was a bunch of random stuff that came into my head at 5am in the morning thats why it isn't that good... im gonna get some more sleep then write another chapter please review and fave! your support counts! <strong>


	3. Weighing in

I own fma!(at least in my mind anyways...)

The chracters belong to Hiromoo(get it!) Arakawa.

I have no idea wether olivier is 5ft 10 or wether mustang is 6ft(i belive he's 5ft8 but i didn't want to make him short..)

* * *

><p>Olivier stepped out of the Shower and wrapped a towel around her long wet hair.<p>

She sighed heavily as she looked at her reflection in the mirror 'Im disgusting' She said sadly to herself. She poked at her stomach. 'Im fat...'. Although she wasn't. There was barley any fat around her stomach. There was less than a healthy amount of fat on her . She turned her head to the door and her large blue eyes caught a glimpes of her enemy.

The Bathroom scales.

She walked slowly over. And tapped the top with her bony foot to turn it on.

She nervously stepped Onto it.

She waited for the result.

6 stones 11 pounds

She was horrified. "I've still got to lose 11 pounds." She shouted. But acctually she needed to gain 11 pounds...well she needed to gain more than 11 pounds.

She was Underweight. A healthy weight for a women of 5ft 10 is 9 st 13 lb -12 st 6 lb (63 - 79kg)

If she was 4ft 9 She would be of a healthy weight...

She knew that. But she didn't want to know That. She wanted to be skinnier.

She slipped on her light blue pj's and tied a not in the corner of the trousers so that they didn't fall off her waist. She slipped on her red slipers and walked glumly out of the bathroom. She walked down the corridor and into her Slammed the door behind her. She picked up her hair brush and walked over to her desk.

But what was this? On her desk? It was 2 photo frames which where both turned over so the photos weren't vissable. She wondered what the photo was.

She turned them both over. At first she was shocked. But soon she started to smile.

Both of them where of Olivier as a child. She was much chubbier. She looked about two and half times the size in the pictures then what she was now. The first showed Her hugging her younger brother. With her two sisters who where only about 2-3 years younger than her. Both hugging her ample waist,and slightly struggling to do so.

The other was her and Roy. The two best friends. Dispite being complete oposites. Roy being the most popular person in the school and Olivier being the least. Roy Being slim and Muscular whilst Olivier being stocky andfat. They may not act like great friends all the time, but they both think that they still are! They both had one arm wrapped around the other persons shoulders whilst the oppostite hand showing a peace sign.

Olivier laughed to herself pleasently.

Two things stuck out in the pictures.

1. She was huge.

2. She seemed alot happier. ALOT happier.

Most of the time olivier looked pissed off. But when she was a kid she looked cheerful most of the time. She put the pictures upright on her desk,And went back to brushing her hair.

She looked at her clock. It was getting late. She was tierd. She was going to skip dinner again.

She yawned heavilly. And lifted up the Black bed covers.

*Knock-Knock* 'Damn ' she thought to herself. Who would Knock at her door at this time of night...

She stumbled over to the door and opened it. "Hello Olivier" A deep voice cheerfully sang.

"Good evening Mustang...what do you want at this hour?"

Roy was wearing a baggy white shirt and Short blue shorts. 'What ugly pj's'Olivier thought to herself. Roy lifted up a brown paper bag.

"I cooked waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy-"

"Get on with it.."

"-aaayyy...Sorry i cooked way to much...would you like some of the leftovers?" Mustang asked politly.

Olivier thought back to when she weighed herself. After that she couldn't possibly eat any of it.

"I suppose you've already eaten dinner then?" Mustang lifted one eyebrow and awaited Oliviers response.

"Yeah! Thanks anyways mustang!"

Mustangs expression turned to a frown. "Why do you keep on lying to me. I bought you this cause i was scared that your going to become wrapped up in anorexia. Acctually i dont want you to become evan more wrapped up in it."

Olivier looked down to the floor. Roy looked disgusted as he looked at her skinny frame. "How much do you weight?" He asked sternly.

"U-u-u-um...Six stones and elevan pounds..." Olivier replyed.

"But..Thats less than half My weight."He said with a slight tone of shock and anger in his voice.

One of Roys large hands Touched Oliviers torso.

"I can feel your ribs."

It went silent. Everyone in the Military dorms was asleep. All that could be heard was Mustang breathing heavilly. He was worried. But he didn't know what to do.

"Why?."

"What?" Olivier asked

"Why are you doing this to yourself. Its not healthy."

"Says you Fatso! Your Overweight!"Olivier shouted

"Only because im Muscular!"

She was right a guy of 6ft should weight between 9st 10 pounds and 13 stones 2 pounds. Roy is 13 stones 9 pounds because of his muscle.

Olivier decided she didn't want to continue talking if it was just going to be about her weight. So she slammed the door behind her and walked into her room. "Why should he tell me whats healthy and whats not. Stupid Idoit. Its my Body i do what i want. Its not my fault that we're not all born with perfest bodies like his."

* * *

><p><strong>Soory if i've calculated the weights wrong...if your unhappy with the stroy please say so hopefully i can change it...<strong>

**Hope you like it! please review! i promise that the next chapter will be better!**


End file.
